


Are you aware that we're making history?

by RaphaelChevalier97



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet
Genre: M/M, Star Wars AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaelChevalier97/pseuds/RaphaelChevalier97
Summary: 不知道能寫多少但我會盡力標題出自Hamilton一劇的Non-Stop
Relationships: Ronan Mazurier/Lazare de Peyrol
Kudos: 2





	1. Prélude

**Author's Note:**

> 星戰AU  
> 希望我能寫完

他們第一次見面是透過反抗軍的全息投影，淺藍光束構成帝國軍官的輪廓。台上的反抗軍領袖還在絮絮叨叨，這次的影像賭上了好幾名臥底的性命，她說道，想藉此使台下的人們意識到這分資訊的珍貴。

但羅南沒在聽，他只是盯著那張虛擬的側臉出神。

/

「反抗軍。」拉札爾坐在會議室裡聽著相關人員的彙報。「有多少資料到了他們手裡？」

「長官，我們已經盡力阻止他們⋯⋯」

「我要確切的數字。」

「只有⋯⋯只有您和拉馬爾將軍，中央資料庫裡的。」

看來他們也沒多大能耐，拉札爾收拾東西走了出去。

他並不太在意，若那群東拼西湊的非正規軍妄想奪下帝國的統治權，他倒想看看能做到什麼地步。


	2. Chapter 2

第二次是羅南自己找上門的。耳機裡有太多人在同時下令，於是他決定豁出去了，他用槍殺了幾個風暴兵，然後在試圖侵入控制室時感覺到後背一麻，意識很快離他遠去。再次醒來他就在關押俘虜的牢房裡，雙手雙腳都被上了銬，他看見對方的側影被鐵牢分割成數塊，樣子和那天的全息投影相去不遠，優雅挺拔，輪廓線條分明，制服外頭的藍色大衣順從地垂在身側，金屬釦鍊反射的光芒甚至能穿透進來輕而易舉照亮整間牢房。

他沒看見男人的眼睛。但他當然知道那雙眼睛的顏色，深棕色。

反抗軍還是有點能耐的，要把一個人的資料弄來就要弄得盡可能詳細，什麼個人訊息身家背景職務內容都只是基本（他們的說詞當然是掌握得越多，狀況對他們越有利，但有一派說詞指出，收集當事人家族資訊——最好連族譜一併奉上——的強硬規定是為了避免架打到一半突然認起親來，槍口都抵對方腦袋上了這時候如果蹦出一句I'm your father扳機還扣得下去嗎？）

剛好羅南也有點能耐，他把拉札爾的所有資料細細翻了個遍，還順便全背了起來。

這都是題外話，羅南再怎麼背也不可能預測到軍官在他牢房前跟衛兵的談話內容，只好在維持姿勢不動的同時努力在不大的談話聲中捕捉隻字片語。

「……只剩下他了，長官，這次他們派的人不多，除去被殺的和撤離的只有一個。」

男人輕輕點頭。

「長官，他該如何處置？」

「留活口，」拉札爾往他的牢房掃來視線，羅南急忙閉上眼，「接著我來處理，沒你的事了。」

只剩他一個？

難怪了，帝國的軍官願意如此紆尊降貴來探查被俘虜的無名小卒，也許等等男人會逼著他把被竊的資料吐出來。

那就殺了我啊，羅南想道，都在我的腦袋裡，你慢慢挖吧。

這幼稚的念頭使他發笑，被血塊糊住的嘴唇腫脹，從中迸出一個沙啞的單音節，更像是對自己眼下狀況無力的嘲諷。

也許他發出的聲音沒有他以為的那樣小，風暴兵迅速轉過身，雷射槍口隔著牢門對準額頭。

「誰允許你胡來？」這句話明顯帶著怒意，而經過機械音的合成處理，硬是把赤裸裸的情緒削弱，包裝成平板淡漠的語調。

「你不清楚我的命令？」軍官也面向了監牢的鐵柵，雙臂交抱，「我說了，沒你的事。」

四個字，簡簡單單的四個字，男人的口氣甚至聽不出最細微的慍怒，只是冷靜地，放慢速度再複述一次方才的指令。

「可是長官……」士兵沒有說完，拉札爾只是微微動了動手指，未盡的語句隨即成為斷續的掙扎聲響。持槍的手瞬間放開，改為握住自己的脖頸，某種力量似乎掐住了那人的喉管，羅南聽得見透過發聲器發出的急促喘息、破碎的幾個音節、喉嚨的喀喀怪聲。在一陣徒勞的掙扎後風暴兵的頭無力地歪向一側，雙腿不再蹬動，宛如被人輕鬆握著的布娃娃。男人抬起手，覆著白甲的屍體應聲落地，敲在金屬地面上發出刺耳巨響後順著走廊盡頭滑去。

軍官調整了自己手套的位置，站到牢門前，年輕的反抗軍沒有聽見鑰匙撞擊的脆響，門卻應聲而開。

拉札爾踏著平穩的步子走近他，位置可說是居高臨下，尤其是對於靠坐在牆邊的羅南而言，對方的身軀似乎更顯高大。

鐵柵再度關上。

男人在距離羅南三步的地方停下——這次他千真萬確地看見那雙深棕色的深邃的眼，在他面前閃耀著光芒。

然後猝不及防地，軍官冷硬的薄唇扯出一個小小的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm your father!!!!!!!!!（不


End file.
